


Sanders Sides: Outside

by MidnightLegend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: Roman gets an idea. What if the Sides were in the real world?Naturally, a few are skeptical of the idea, but they try anyway, and it actually works.How will the Sides survive outside the Mindscape? Find out in Sanders Sides: Outside.





	1. Idea!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Outside (OUTDATED, being rewritten)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906306) by [Blitzindite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite). 

> I stopped working on the sequel to Enter Pride for this...
> 
> I really thought this was a good idea, so hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a genius idea, so the others decide to hear him out.

"Everyone, I have an idea!" Roman announced proudly one night.

Logan sighed, wondering if he was going to regret asking his first question. "What more-than-likely impossible dream are you hoping to accomplish this time?" He asked, not looking up from his puzzle.

Virgil smirked. "That was harsh, Logan." The logical Side didn't respond.

"I'm sure it'll be a great idea, Roman!" Patton smiled, which greatly brightened the mood.

"Well, at least one of you appreciates it." Roman glared at Logan, before continuing. "So, I can't be the only one who's tired of only seeing the world through Thomas's perspective, right?" Several Sides gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked.

"We only see the world through Thomas. My question is; why have we never tried to see the real world for ourselves?" Logan finally seemed to get the idea, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Roman, I'm sure you know by now that that's impossible."

"But we've never tried." Remus spoke up. "We can't know if something is impossible if we never try to do it."

"For once, I agree with you." Roman seemed surprised at his own statement, so you know it was a shock to everyone else.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"It _would_ hurt to try...but what about Thomas?" Roman looked to Deceit, who seemed to be considering something.

"It's not like we wouldn't be there, we'd just be out there with him."

But before anyone could object, he sank out.

"Guess we're doing it then." Remus followed. Virgil, Patton, Deceit, and Logan were right behind them.

* * *

"Okay Thomas, you really need to go to bed." Logan nearly face palmed when he saw that his host was up watching Parks and Recreation for the sixteenth time that week.

"But this is a good episode. Besides, Remy hasn't shown up yet." Thomas argued. He knew it was useless, he was arguing with _Logic_ after all.

"Really? I never realized that I was right here." Remy said from behind Thomas, which definitely startled his host.

"Why haven't you been doing your job?" Logan immediately questioned. Remy rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his Starbucks.

"It _is_ a really good episode."

They had to force him to make Thomas sleep.

"Alright, you got what you wanted, now what was so important that you had to come up here and interrupt Thomas?" Everyone looked to Roman for an answer. He hadn't really explained it to them either.

"Well, you and Emile managed to, how do I say this, break your ties to the Mindscape, right?" Not a very good way of explaining it, though.

What had actually happened was that Remy and Emile, not being considered actual Sides by Thomas, were able to freely leave the Mindscape and into the real world.

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"Do you think we'd be able to do the same thing?" Remy thought about it for a moment, eyeing each Side with a faint hint of curiosity before answering.

"Maybe, that depends on how Thomas reacts when he hears that idea."

"Wait, so it's all dependent on Thomas- and he's gone." Patton sighed.

"Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow then."

Everyone sank back down.


	2. Idea Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn't surprising at all.
> 
> Guess we'll see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, that was surprising.
> 
> Guess you guys really like this then.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Usually, either Patton or Deceit would try to wake up first, that way breakfast could be made for everyone else.

But today, Roman couldn't fall asleep, thinking of everything he would do later, so now he was the first up. And since no one except Patton and Deceit can cook anything even remotely edible, he had to wait until one of them was up.

So he decided to do something else while he waited. 

And that something was causing mischief with his brother.

They had stayed up the entire night (What was left anyway), waking up at least two others in the process.

"ROMAN!" Came a shout from Logan's room. Roman rushed around the corner to a safe spot while Remus died of laughter in another area, ready to start his part of the prank.

A few minutes later, he was screaming as he ran to find Roman, both brothers regretting their decision.

"REMUS,_ GET BACK HERE!"_ Virgil yelled.

"I have awoken the shadow..." Remus whispered once he was sure Virgil wasn't still right behind him.

"Shadow_ling_, and yes, you did." Roman smirked.

The door to the closet opened, revealing two enraged Sides on the other side.

The twins wasted no time and fled.

* * *

When morning finally came, Patton was the one to wake everyone else up while Deceit made breakfast.

Virgil and Logan didn't seem as angry as they had been the previous night, though they still received two anxious looks that went unnoticed by the other two.

"Roman, when are we going to tell Thomas about your plan?" Patton asked.

"Once we're finished doing what we need to."

"Does that include waking up half the Mind Palace in the middle of the night?" Virgil asked, being the first to finish breakfast.

"Does it really count as half if two of us were already up?" Roman thought about it for a moment, before saying, "Remus has a point there."

"A bad point."

"Shut it."

* * *

"Thomas!"

Thomas shifted until he was facing where he knew that voice came from.

"Hey Roman. Why do you look so excited?" Before Roman could explain, his brother popped up.

"Because he had an idea that he wanted your approval on." Now the others came in, Patton seeming just as excited as Roman had been.

"Oh yeah, Remy told me about it already. I think it'll be a good idea."

"Good, now we don't have to suffer through Roman's terrible explanation again." Roman turned to glare at Virgil, who smirked.

"You are one step away from getting punched Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short, I ran out of ideas and I have a new story idea that hopefully won't take up too much of my time or be abandoned. So, yeah, see ya!


	3. Day 1: Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of thought went into whether or not I should fast forward so that we can into the more interesting parts of the story, I decided to do exactly that.
> 
> So, hope you enjoy.

The first day outside of the Mindscape went mostly like this:

Roman and Virgil quickly realized their disadvantage, with neither of them being able to cook anything that was remotely close to edible, so they wanted at least one of them to learn to cook as quickly as possible.

Logan and Patton were fine, for the most part. The only downside was that their apartment was fairly small, but it wasn't that big of a deal. As long as there was enough comfortable space for them, that was fine (Though Patton was slightly disappointed, more so when, after hours of pleading, Logan refused to let him get a dog).

Deceit knew there was going to be a problem even before entering the apartment he shared with Remus. For one, he now had the tough choice on whether or not he should tell the others his real name (Yeah, he probably should). Secondly, he may have had to deal with Remus for who knows how long at this point, but it was only going to get tougher ow that they were outside (He briefly considered on a rule that said Remus wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, but quickly ruled that out).

Luckily, all six of them had Remy's help. And, trust me, when you have absolutely no idea what to do, it helps to have someone around who actually knows what they're doing (Unlike the author of this story).

* * *

**Roman and Virgil**

**November 1st**

Of course, as soon as November 1st came, Roman was the one to point out that Logan's birthday was coming up and that he (Roman) and Virgil should get him (Logan) something for the occasion.

"You mention this two days before instead of, I don't know, at least a week ahead of time?" Roman looked away, embarrassment evident in his expression (Wow, accidental alliteration, twice).

"Look, I forgot, okay?"

"Such an amazing friend to have, forgets about your birthday until two days before." Virgil smirked. It grew when Roman glared at him, letting out some offended princey noises.

"You are on thin ice right now."

"Can I fall through so I can be saved by my prince?" Virgil didn't seem to care about the blush he had, he was too busy trying not to laugh when Roman suddenly got flustered, his own blush slowly creeping onto his face.

Somehow, Roman had enough patience to look through several shelves of books at a local bookstore while Virgil was off doing who knows what. Roman knew he wasn't going to stop looking until he found the perfect book, even if he had to look all day (Which, hopefully, wouldn't happen). A few times, he would find a book that seemed interesting enough, only to read the first few pages of it and get bored. There was no way he was going to get a book that he found boring, that would just disappoint Logan. And himself, because he was not about to disappoint his friend.

Finally, after what felt like hours of searching but was probably only twenty minutes, he found it. The title may not have been memorable, but one, it was the thought that counted, and two, there was a strong feeling that Logan would love it. And if not, then Patton would take care of it.

You might be asking yourself, 'How did the Sides get money?'. The simple answer to that would be they borrowed some from either Thomas or Remy. It was obvious how Thomas got his money, but Remy refused to tell anyone how he got his. Half of the others assumed that he worked at Starbucks, and they were totally right.

Once Roman had the book, he set off to find Virgil. He never actually went inside with him, so the prince had no idea where his anxious friend was.

His first thought was to go back to the apartment, so that's exactly what he did. Sure enough, Virgil was there, listening to music while doing something on his phone.

"You know, I could've used some help picking out a book, I felt like I was in there for hours." Virgil looked up at his <strike>boyfriend</strike> friend and grinned.

"I thought I'd leave the work to the brave, handsome, unbeatable prince." Roman once again found himself with a blush on his face. Was Virgil flirting with him on purpose or not? "Was the challenge too hard for you? Must've been awfully boring standing there looking for the perfect gift."

"I'm just going to ignore you so obviously flirting with me."

"You're the one who keeps blushing every time I do it. Besides, it would be rude for such a cute prince like you to ignore someone like that."

Roman grabbed two pillows, chucked one of them at Virgil, and screamed into the other one.

* * *

**Patton and Logan**

**November 1st**

Patton struggled to find a good birthday gift for Logan.

He thought about everything possible, from getting a few books to just a simple card, but nothing seemed to be good enough.

But, after brainstorming hard enough, he finally got a good idea. Grabbing a pencil, a notebook, and some crayons, he got to work.

Creativity may not have been Patton's function, but he was determined to get Logan a gift for his birthday. If he didn't, then he would just feel bad. Besides, it wasn't like he was doing something that would take a really long time, it was just a short story. A short story where Logan was the main character, and Patton knew he was going to love it.

Patton wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally finished, but he was glad it was.

When Logan came in, he was surprised to find Patton adding the finishing touches to the book cover.

\------------------------------------------------‐------------------------

**Deceit and Remus**

** November 1st**

To be honest, Deceit couldn't care less about Logan's birthday. Remus, on the other hand, had other plans.

The dark side of creativity had gone to his brother's apartment for something, leaving Deceit by himself.

The deceptive side had quickly realized that it was colder than he was used to (And that was saying something, considering the dark side of Thomas' mind could get _really_ cold), so he grabbed some extra blankets and somehow managed to tangle himself up in them. Not like he cared, the blankets were really soft.

Besides being cold, he was mostly fine. In fact, he was comfortable enough to fall asleep.

When Remus returned, a present in hand, Deceit had been really close to actually falling asleep.

Well, at least everything was okay..

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The groups:  
Roman and Virgil share an apartment.  
Patton and Logan also share an apartment.  
Deceit and Remus have an apartment.


End file.
